gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Drive a Ship 101
Hi! Do you suck at driving! Yes you do! Thats why you need... Roger's Driving Class!!! Roger is a FDA certified driving specialist and can drive lots of things. Everything he drives only crashes once. Here is an article by Roger: If you take my driving class you get a 20% discount at the ship repair shop! My good friend Bob who i see at least 10 times a day works there. Bob works at his ship repair shop 24/7. There are many levels of driving so ive made them easy to understand Level 1: Noob driving People who drive at this level: Noobs Can often be heard saying: 1. Ohhhhh... THATS what a steering wheel is. 2. Why are those giant flaming things headed towards my... wait what's this called again... starts with an s. 3.MAN its so hard to get the broadside ability! 4.Dude those lvl 1 navy ferrets are so hard! Level 2: Bad driving People who drive at this level: Bad drivers Can often be heard saying: 1. OH YA I GOT A LIGHT GALLEON 2. Dude those Lvl 3 navy ferrets are so hard! 3. Maaannn its so hard to get Full Sail! Level Ok driving - Great driving These dont really matter beacause rthey're not at driving as me SUPER NINJA MAD SKILL DODGING FIRE STAR UNCIORN PONY NARNIA DRIVING pEOPLE WHO DRIVE AT THIS LVL: SUPER NINJAS WITH MAD FIRE STAR DODGING SKILLS WHOS MOM IS A UNICORN AND PONY FROM NARNIA Can often be heard saying: 1. So I occidentally took down a Eitc warlord on my lvl 1 basic character today 2. So I was privateering and I didn't notice that i was ahead of everyone by 2000 3. Roger driving skillz su- - sinks - 4. What just happened? 5. Roger: I happened - throws down a ninja black smoke grenade and disappears - ROGER DRIVING People who drive at this level: Roger People who wish they could drive at this lvl: Everyone Can often be heard saying: 1. I just took down the fleet almost single-handedly with cherie and we didn't sink at all and i went into the middle of all the ships and still didn't get hit even when they were all firing at me and the only ship that hit me was the Victory 2. So after i won the annual awesome driving tournament for the 100th time (they gave me extra trophies because my skilllz were so awesome) Ive never actually competed in it.. 3. As i ride the waves gently going incredibly slow, i look back and realize that im hundreds of miles ahead of the other racers 4. So I was chasing down the EITC fleet and they kept running away... Then i realized that i was actually chasing The Nacy Fleet, The EITC Fleet, and the Queen Anns revenge Go to the server Exuma and start svsing to learn of my mad skillz. I is renegade king Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:Guide